Dragon Ball Z : New Universe
by XeroSkyrith
Summary: A young man named Xero, uses a time machine to travel to a different timeline and a parrallel universe. DOES NOT FOLLOW DB/Z/GT TIMELINE.
1. Chapter 1 - Seeing the Truth

A/N: Some of you may not understand exactly my style of writing a fanfic or a story. But those that have read alot of books should be able to understand it, since  
the way I write is effected by the writing I read, which would currently be Harry Potter Books, Lord of the Rings, and Tom Clancy books, I have read different books   
then these but these are latest ones I have read, or re read. Also when I do **** that means its cutting to a different scene, or different time. When it is the last  
one it means it is done. This chapter that is.  
  
  
  
This story stats in a Parrallel universe of that of Dragon Ball Z (In other words, the timeline turned out differently, and so did the people, etc.)  
In this time Goku has a third son named Xero, Goku hates Xero cause Xero is not Chi Chi's son but she treats him as if he is, truth is Chi chi devorced Goku   
for always being out training and dying but Goku's new Wife dosen't currently want children, thus Goku was made to get rid of the kid. Chi chi took him in, and Gohan and Goten hate   
Goku's new wife Kiera. This story will start in a flashback, when Xero is at the age of eleven, his dad just currently knocked him to the ground, for   
running up to him.  
  
*********  
Chapter 1 : Seeing the Truth  
*********  
  
Xero looked up startled at his dad, Gohan came running up beside Xero and picked him up. Xero clung to Gohan's leg, Xero has always thought of Gohan as   
his real dad even though Gohan told him his dad was Goku. Videl had no problem with it she adored Xero. Gohan was mad at Goku for hitting Xero. Gohan   
yelled at "Goku! Why do you treat him as if he is not his your son?", Goku looked sternly at Gohan, "Cause he is not mine, look at him. Why would I have such  
a weak and pathetic person as my son!". Gohan put his left hand on Xero's shoulder and his right fist was shaking in anger, "What right does that give you  
to abuse him as if you are Vegeta!?", "Gives me all the right, I care about." Goku turned and flew away, Pan looked up at Videl, Gohan then down to Xero.  
  
  
****  
  
Xero awoke with a startle, he had been having the same dream over and over again. What was it trying to tell him? Xero sat up and looked at the time,  
it was 7:29pm, it was about time for the accursed androids to send out their pratol to look for him, the last real being on this planet. Everyone was killed  
by these new Androids the first few where built in past factories which where morphed into labs. They where just like humans, able to breed, think, etc. But  
still they where a machine, they wheren't human. Plus, now there was another being called Cell 2 after him, plus since this planet was filled with strong people  
to absorb, there was no telling how strong this Cell 2 could get. Xero, made sure his KI was hidden before moving. He went to the frige and took out a soda, blah.  
It tasted terrible, he lost his care for soda, he couldn't get water without being caught by the androids. Bulma, made a time machine before she died of old age.  
Xero, now had it and always kept it charge, it was ready to send him, not to just a different timeline, but to a parallel universe. There was no chance he could   
affect history itself. Xero, finished draining the soda and walked into the bathroom and flash water on his face, he looked like Goku. But more so looked like Vegitto.  
He picked up his tooth brush and brushed his teeth, soon he would be forced to take a desperate messure, and destroy the main continent. He had one attack capable of it,  
and no android could stop it. However, Cell 2 could if he wanted too. Most of the droids didn't even know he wasn't one of them, they felt pain, they where just like humans.  
But just incredibly stronger. Xero walked outside his front door of the appartment and went downstairs. Going to work like a 'normal citizen', however Xero, did not know today  
would be different, far different. He walked down the sidewalk, the droids ignoring him, just like they did each other. Then he saw it, the seeker droid. It was a special android,  
that was hooked up to a complex database of information that new every real android (or to them person.) that existed. However, he had managed to get by them plenty of times. After   
all he managed to import himself into their network, to them he would be registered as a normal citizen. Xero, continued to walk down the sidewalk and saw a beutiful droid selling   
flowers, he stopped. "How much?", she looked at him "3 credits.", He passed her the credit chit, she took the credits off and handed it back, and wore a smile. "Thank you.", she   
passed him a flower, "No, thank you." Xero, went back to walking down the side walk with the flower in his hand, then-"Halt, can I see your credit chit?","Sure, Officer, whats the   
problem?", the Officer looked at Xero, as he passed him the credit chit, "Are you sure you are a citizen? Or could you be that last surviving saiyan?", even if I was the last saiyan  
I am making a living like the rest of the citizens arn't I?", the Oficer handed Xero, the credit chit back. "Yes, who cares, go back to your duties, citizen.", "Thank you, Officer.  
Xero, walked away with a smile on his face. Did they actually care if he was, that saiyan? They seemed not to, and surly by now they have found him out. A seeker out of no where,   
bumped into, Xero. "You are to be destroyed, come peacefully.", Xero smirked and turned and started to run, "Come, peacefully? Fuck that!" Xero was in a mad dash for his appartment   
when he could somehow feel that there was 3 Seeker's behind him. Xero turned, raised his palm and fired off a small but lethal KI blast at the Seekers. One was taken down and turned   
to dust. Xero took a sharp right, going threw the door and ran upstairs, he kicked his door down and saw a female droid there, who lached onto him. He took her with him to the time   
machine and turned it on, in a second they where gone. Him and this android female, he didn't even take the time to take in her looks. They where going to the preprogrammed demension,   
and time, and place. What felt like a second, they where there, on the ground. The one way time machine and one use, had been used. Xero stood up and looked down at the female, she had  
black hair and was wearing a blue skirt that went down past her knees, she wore a leather jacket over her shirt, which was white. "Are you, err, ok?" Xero asked kneeling down to the   
female, "I....Who are you?", Xero stood up and offered his hand to help her up, she took it. "I am the last saiyan, Son Xero." Once he helped her up she was startled and looked like   
she needed to lay down again. "I... I see." she started to look out of it, she was gazing into his eyes, searching for something. "I didn't planned on having company on this trip you   
know." she turned around, "I am, sorry. I was told to search the appartments and you came up, and scared me. I am Eve. Where are we?", she now turned and faced him, "Pleasure, to meet   
you, Eve. We are currently are in a different timeline and parrallel demension of that of ours. No, there is no way home, this was a one way trip.". Eve gave him a look like he swallowed   
an encylopedia for breakfest. "Well, can you walk?", Eve shook her head yes. "Good.", Xero put a hand on her shoulder this made her glance at him. Then he, put two fingers to his head,   
the index finger and middle finger, they then disappeared. They reappeared infront of a school, "I hope you need to attend school for one more year." Xero, walked up the stairs a sign read,   
Orange Star High School, she followed. They walked into the Principal's Office and waited to be served, they talked to the Principal who said he would give them a chance in the shcool for   
2 weeks if they got bad marks, they where gone. If the marks wheren't bad they stayed. The Principal escorted Xero to one class and had Eve stand outside, he then introduced him to the   
class, etc. and told the teacher (A/N: Mr. Snape), that he would not have his books 'til later on this week. Xero took a seat and started his schooling, Eve was escorted to another class   
and let in, the same thing that happened for Xero now happened to Eve. The day sped on and they went back to the Principals office, and got lockers and Xero helped, Eve find hers. It   
happened to be quite close to Gohan's and Videl's. "Thank you, Xero...", Xero smiled, "Don't mention it, I was taught to be nice to women." Videl, walked over to Xero and Eve. "You two,   
must be the new students?", asked Videl, "Yes, we are." replied Eve, "I am Eve and this is Xero." said Eve introducing herself and Xero, "You are?", Videl looked as if she snapped out of   
a trance. "I am Videl. Nice to meet, you two." said Videl as she passed them and procceded to leave the school. "Eve, I am going to go, and look Piccolo up.", Xero turned and walked away,   
"He won't even know you!", Xero continued to walk forward, but yelled over his shoulder, "Yah, so?" Xero left the school and walked into a dark alley, then closed his eyes and put the two   
fingers to his forehead and concentrated on Piccolo.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Chapter 2, may take a little bit longer, I am going to develop the plot line a little more before I continue. Leave, a review and tell me what you think, this is the first time I have ever   
written a Fan fic/Story for other people to read, so I would like to know what I have done, right/wrong, that is if you feel like leavign that kind of info. Cya 'til then. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Differences in the Past

This Chapter of this story, will start when Xero appears infront of Piccolo   
at Kami's Lookout. In the Last Chapter, Xero had fled from the future and hadn't   
tried to but took a female android with him from his time. It was a one way trip,  
now he and this android must make a life in this different society, for they do not  
exist in this universe and never will. This makes it for they are normal people here  
coming out of town or something, now cna they forget their past, and live a normal  
life?  
  
*********  
Chapter 2 : Finding Out Differences in The Past  
*********  
  
Xero appeared infront of Piccolo, Piccolo stared like this was a surprise but also the look of it being normal. "Piccolo, I am Xero, I have come to   
assist the defenders of the Earth in their task.", Piccolo looked normal once again, "How do I know you are trust worthy?", Xero turned for his side faced   
Piccolo and looked at Piccolo sternly, "My father never lied, however I am forbidden from telling you who he is.","I see, so be it. Then can I test you   
out?", Xero let his muscles tighten, "If you wish. Ready?" Piccolo got into a stance and Xero disappeared, right away Piccolo reached for his gut, Xero   
appeared his hand had it Piccolo's gut hard. Piccolo was grasping for breath, Xero backed away and let his hand fall to his side. Piccolo knelt on his   
knees unable to concentrate from the blow. "Yo...You're strong.", Xero extended a hand to Piccolo, who took it and was helped up, "Yes, I know. So am I   
in?" Piccolo looked at Xero in disbeleif, "Of course you are, but I will need to talk to the others also.", Xero took his hand back, "Ok, I goto Orange   
Star High School, I met GOhan and Videl today.", Piccolo looked up at Xero, "I see." With that Xero put two fingers to his forehead and was gone, he   
instantly reappeared in the black alley he was in before. Xero walked out of it, and walked down the street. He was thinking where could he get a job,   
and a place to stay? Sure, Eve, was a girl she had good looks and sex behind her. He had nothing, or so he kept telling himself. Xero walked into the   
Capsule Corp building, with his hand in his suits pant pocket. The secetary looked up at him, "Can I help you?" Xero looked down at her and put an urgent   
look on his face, "I need to see, Bulma, NOW!", this made the secetary look as if he was a time bomb, "Ok, hold on a second please." she fingered a button   
on her keyboard and Bulma stepped out of the elevator, and walked up to the desk, "Yes, Nina?", the secetary looked at Bulma, "This man, claim he needed   
to see you immeditaly.", Bulma turned and looked at Xero, "I see, well what is it?", "I need to talk to you in a lab. Then I will show you it." the secetary   
thought he ment to do something to Bulma, but Bulma started walking towards the elevator, "Follow me." Xero followed, Xero and Bulma stepped into the   
elevator, she finger the B3 button. The elevator door soon opened they stepped out, Bulma in the lead. They walked into what looked like a lab, he remembered  
it even though there was such a gap in time, he was taken to this room by Trunks and Goten when they experimented on a dragon ball. Which turned into a   
dreadful explosion. Bulam stopped at the lab table, "Well, what is it?" Xero pulled out a small object that looked like a chip, "This is capable of making  
a super A.I, how much would you be willing to pay for such a produect?", Bulma face lit up, "Well, lets see, we do need a new A.I, $1,000,000?", Xero looked   
as if the price was too large to accept. But he knew he needed to make a living, "Sure.", Bulma took the chip, "Come to my office, I will take the money out   
for you. But are you good with technology?" Xero had help bild the time machine, and a couple of ships, but could he be a employee at Capsule Corp?, "I have   
had my share of experiences, with alot of technology, I doubt would even exist here. But I am not sure if I could work for Capsule Corp.", Bulma looked as if   
she could see threw his disguise of not being from this time, "What do you mean?" Could he tell her? Tell her he was from a parrallel universe which was   
over runned by androids? Yes, he knew Bulma in his time, before she died, she was trustworthy. "I am from a parrallel universe, which I was Goku's third son.   
It was over ran by androids, and they slaughtered every single person and made a knew race, they could do anything that a human could. But it was a one way   
trip, and here I can never be Goku's son, so I can not possibly change fate, or time." Bulma looked as if she had to tell Goku, "I will tell him in my own   
time, 'til then keep quite about it." Bulma understood this, "Ok, so you want the job?", Xero looked shocked, still she would offer him a job? "I am   
currently attending Orange Star High School, but if you can work the times for I can still attend classes, cause the homework will not be a challenge, sure."  
Bulma looked as if she won award, "Ok, thank you. You can work from 5:00 to 11:00, ok?" Xero considered the time table, "How many days off?", "3 a week, you   
can start tomarrow if you want.", Xero grinned like Goku did, "Ok, deal." Bulma looked at his face, "God you look, so much like, Goku." Xero went alittle red   
he heard this so much. "Well I shall be off then, after I collect my pay.", "Of course." they walked back to the elevator which Bulma fingered 4, and they   
went up, they stepped out and walked into Bulma's office, she pulled out a breifcase and opened a vault. She then poured moeny into it. "Here, you go, hope   
to, see ya working." Xero walked to the door with the breifcase in hand, "Cya, Bulma." with that he walked out and into the elevator and fingered the M   
button. It was now his mine raced back to, Eve. What was wrong with him?! He never thought of a girl this much! He should try and check on her though. She may  
not have been as lucky as he was. He walked outside of the main lobby, and onto the sidewalk, where could he start, his search? She didn't exactly have a KI   
level to lock onto, or did she? Xero tried to remember back to when he first met her, yah she had a KI signature for sure, everyone there did. Androids   
wheren't suppose to have KI signatures, hmm must have been something they added. They musted have wanted to be what they destroyed, human. Then again, these  
androids rebelled against the 4 creators, the leaders. The ones who destroyed all of humanity, and they all tried ignoring him, too. They didn't want humanity  
to cease to exist, they wanted to assist along side it, as part of it. The leaders had wanted to create their own humanity, this made the future androids mad,   
and they actually managed to become human. Well, he was not entirelly sure if the new doirds could mate or not, or had feelings, but he saw feelings when   
talking to Eve. Surely the rest, where the same. Xero walked north, following the KI signature, soon, soon he would have to run into her. After awhile of   
walking he saw, a black lemo, a man with a black affro, he looked quite muscular, and had a black weird looking mustache, he also had a white cape on and   
white pants, encluding a orange looking shirt, it was Hercule. Xero started walking by Hercule, "Hey, boy, want my autograph?", Xero looked at him, "No,   
thank you, loser." Xero kept walking as if he had just talked to a normal person, not some stupid lunatic who said he was the best, etc. "Teens, they get so   
rebellious in their last few years before adulthood. I hope my daughter dosen't think of me like he does." Hercule was talking to no one in perticulat and   
walked into the dojo. Xero kept walking, wanting to ignore Mr. Satans last comment. He taught, Videl was beautiful, but Eve rivaled he... Xero hit himself   
mentally, he never thought like this, he must have lost his normal personality while on the trip. Anyways, Videl and Gohan where suppose to be an Item, well   
they wheren'tyet, but soon they where supposed to be. Could it be possible, that by him and Eve just arriving i nthis parrallel demension, that they already   
changed the whole abse outcome of this world? Could it be possible in the demension they arrived in, Videl hated Gohan and Gohan was a killer psycho? Yes, he   
knew it was possible, and it was getting about time, to find out what could be different. Xero continued to walk north, following the KI signature when he   
passed the bank, his mind suddenly shot to the breifcase full of money, he should get an acount set up, and make a deposit. He walked in and made the deposit,   
and acount and walked out, he pocketed the bank card. It was now time to find Chi chi, and make friends. He quickly walked into a back alley, and put two   
fingers to his forehead, he reappeared outside of Goku's home, he knocked on the door. To his surprise, Goku, answered "Hi, what can I do for you?" Xero   
looked at Goku, still surprised, he was suppose to be dead. "I need to talk to you privitly." Goku's face got serious, and he noded, Goku walked past Xero   
and flew up into the air, not even asking if he could fly. However, Xero followed in hot pursuit, and easily able to keep up, his power was about x3 of that   
of Goku's currently. They landed by a lake, in a deserted valley, miles from civilization. "Goku, I am not from this time, but I am somewhat not from the future   
either." Goku just nodded for him to continue, "The future I come from is in a different, demension, however, I got to tell you something. I am your third   
son, Goku, Xero. I have come to live in this time, and assist you and the others in your struggles." Goku didn't look very surprise, but then a smile broke   
onto his face, "Good, then come back to my place, I want you to meet Chi chi, we can let everyone know you are my son, right?" Xero felt as if he had just had   
a fist fight with Cell 2. "Yah, I guess.", "Ok, good lets go then." Xero and Goku flew back towards Goku's.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Chapter 2, I am not sure if it will have more action or more talking in it, but what happens, will happen. If you feel like leaving a review, please do so.  
Thank you, for reading. 


End file.
